


Wrongs Made Right

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: JOI - Freeform, M/M, Soriku - Freeform, Squick, Swallowing, Swapping, Training, mirroring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set during KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Sora and Riku revisit Traverse Town and catch up. Riku learns just how much Sora looks up to him as a role model.Kink: Training. Swapping. Swallowing. Squick. JOI. Mirroring.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Nightfall

It all started when Sora was revisiting Traverse Town. He and his companions were sick of sleeping upright in the gummy ship, and had decided to check into a room. For nostalgia sake, when choosing between Traverse Town and Twilight Town, they had decided to go where they had all first met. By the time they got there however the fondness had worn off, as Sora and Donald had gotten into another argument and were now avoiding each other.

Sora took a seat at the outside tables in the main district, with a big spread of food from a local restaurant, all to himself. Beef stew in a bread bowl, some grapes and a jug of warm goats milk. No gummy ship rations for him tonight!

Just when he was about to tuck in however, he heard Rikus voice. "Hello? Sora? Are you there?"

Sora jumped and started following the voice. No matter where he went around the town square however, Rikus voices sounded just as close. "Why did you call me? Are you alright?"

"Call you?..." Sora searched his pocket and took out his gummy phone. Rikus face stared back at him! Turned out he'd butt dialled him.

He had never been able to work out how to intentionally call him, as he could never really get a grasp of the tech, so when he saw Riku, he was ecstatic.

He sat back down and started talking a million miles a minute. Riku just smiled. "It's good to see you too Sora" he finally replied after Sora had talked himself breathless. Sora smiled so wide his cheeks hurt.

"Riku, we should see each other! In real life I mean. Can you meet me? We can have a sleepover. Just us! Can you meet me in Traverse Town? I'm renting a room at the bed and breakfast. The beds are really big and the food is really filling! They still play street music. It's really peaceful here."

"Mickey and I are still searching for Aqua."

"Can't you take a break?"

"It's too important. She's waiting for us. Anyway, we're not kids anymore."

Soras smile dropped. "I understand... I'm sorry. I was... being stupid again."

Riku started talking about something, but as much as Sora had missed his voice, it was white noise. Sora was too low to listen. He was lost in upsetting thoughts and it drowned whatever he said out. "I'll leave you to it." said Sora, and then he hung up. He sighed and slumped into a seat. He poked at his food. He'd lost his appetite.

His phone rung. He decided not to answer it, not in the mood to talk to anyone right then. He sighed and cradled his head on the table. It stopped ringing, and Sora was left to listen to the street music. After a while, he decided to try and not let his food go to waste. He brought the fork to his mouth.... then put it down again. He felt like he wanted to cry. His phone rung again.

Sora groaned in frustration and rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to look weak, in case it was the master calling. So he covered the camera with some wax from the candle on his table. He took a deep breath before answering. "Hello? Oh, Riku..."

"Sora? I can't see you..."

"Yeah the, uh, camera broke."

"Broke? Did you drop it again?"

"Uh huh." Sora said, monotonous. He'd had to get the screen of his phone fixed several times, not being used to holding such a gadget, so it didn't take much effort to get some one to believe this lie. So he didn't put in any effort at all. Sora was stupid and clumsy. Nothing Sora could say or do could change that that was what everyone thought of him, so he may as well lean into it.

Riku heard his mood and didn't press on it.

"So, um, Mickey said he had a quick errand to run. So I'm free. If you still want to meet..."

"Okay..." Sora said dully.

"Um, it shouldn't take long for me to get there, I just need to see the King off."

"Okay... so what do you want to do?"

"I thought you wanted me to meet you in Traverse Town?"

"It was a stupid idea... "

"It's not... I've never tried the food there... or spent the night." There was a long silence, which Sora had no interest in filling. So Riku carried on. "I should be there in about six hours."

"You don't need to."

"I want to."

"No, you don't."

"Sora, I'm heading over." Riku snapped. Sora didn't reply, so he said "See you soon." and ended the call.

By the time Riku arrived, it was night. Sora couldn't pretend to be asleep, as the staff had to ask him for permission before letting Riku know which room he was in. Riku arrived to a dark room, lit only by a single candle on the bedside table.

Sora was already in bed, facing the wall, and didn't greet him.

Riku took off his boots and jacket, then joined him.

There was silence for a long time. If Riku wanted that, he could have just stayed in the Realm of Darkness with the King. But the King had insisted he go. And Sora, at first, had really wanted Riku to go.

Riku sighed. "I'm sorry." he said.

Sora didn't reply.

"Are you gonna stay mad at me? Should I just go?"

Sora buried himself under the sheets.

"Fine." said Riku, and he climbed out of bed, grabbed his stuff and left.

Sora quietly cried himself to sleep. When he woke up, he didn't know how much later it was, but the candle was dying.

And Riku was back in bed. He was awake. "Hey." he said quietly.

Sora rolled over. "Hey..."

"You were right. This bed is nice... Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..."

"Are... are we alright?"

Sora stayed quiet for a while. He rolled back to face the wall. "I should never have asked you to come."

"Well you did, and I'm here, so at least talk to me." Riku said. "I'm sorry Sora. I spoke to the King about it and I realised I was in the wrong. We do have important missions but you're important to me too. I'm sorry I wasn't making you feel that way. I... I really have missed you. And I follow your blog to keep up with you, and that's made me feel better about not seeing you so much, but I realised after talking to Mickey that I don't call you enough. Knowing you're out there isn't the same as hearing your voice. Mickey writes to Miney all the time, but I don't do that for you. I should. You mean a lot to me."

Sora turned to him. "I've really missed you too Riku. I've missed being alone with you. It's not the same seeing you only at meetings with Yensid or fighting battles... I've missed just spending time with you. Every day. I know fighting the darkness is important... and I know I'm not as strong or as smart as everyone was me to be... and I should be training all the time... I just... I'm sorry."

"Sora... I know we used to spend every day with each other on the island and now we see each other, if we're lucky... every other week." Riku really felt like an asshole. "It's my fault you're in your position in the first place. If I hadn't given into darkness you wouldn't have so much pressure on your shoulders. And I've missed you too. I really have. I'm sorry for what I said. You're right; we haven't been spending enough time with just us."

"It's not that I don't like them or don't think what you're doing is important-"

Riku took his shoulder. "You don't need to explain. We don't need to talk about it. There's no war right now... just us. You can talk to me how you did before. How you talk to Donald and Goofy now..."

Sora sighed and got closer. "I want to talk to you about things I can't talk about with them. Or anyone else..."

Riku got closer too, until they were breathing on each other. "I'd like that... I want that." As much as he liked to believe he had matured, and he had, he couldn't fight that craving he had to be important to Sora. He wanted Sora to see him as someone special, he always had.

When they occasionally saw each other in Yensids tower, Sora looked at Riku like he was the world, because distance made the heart grow fonder. But Riku had gotten too comfortable with that, and Sora was starting to reject him out of fear of being abandoned again. So Riku had to stay tonight.

"Anything you want. My phone is turned off. Donald and Goofy aren't here. I'm all yours. And... you're mine. If you want to be."

"Riku... I-I want to be... Yes." He rolled over and wrapped Rikus arm around him. He clutched his arm so tightly his nails left dents. Riku closed his eyes and sniffed Soras hair. They both lay the silence for a while; enjoying it this time.

The darkness was so much more tolerable when you were with someone. Riku had learned that while travelling with the King. But it was even better when the person you were with was your home. If Riku could never return to Destiny Island again, he would never be home sick, as long as he could return to Sora. His thoughts got interrupted when Sora spoke.

"I have a problem." the brunette said. "I feel like I can't ask anyone, because everyone always thinks I'm stupid... But I didn't get a chance to learn about it in school before we left the island like you did. I don't know what to do."

"What is it?"

"Promise you won't make fun of me?"

"Promise."

"Do you really promise?"

"Sora, I'm sorry for making you feel stupid. You do get used as the punching bag alot. But we're just teasing. Really, what is it?"

Sora was silent for a moment. "W-well... it's my um... it's my little guy. He's uncomfortable."

"Jimony Cricket? What's wrong with him?"

"No! Not that little guy, my little guy. My... between my legs."

"Your..." Rikus' eyes snapped open. "Oh."

"I don't know what to do."

"This is why you woke up?"

"It's sensitive and its just... happening all the time. It's difficult to hide it every morning when the ship is so small. I always have to wake up early to deal with it, but it takes ages and it hurts. I was kind of hoping for advice."

"Advice huh..." Riku sighed. "Well, its your bodies way of saying it wants to be touched."

"I touch it... but the last time I did, it hurt."

"Hurt? I think you were too rough. You're too eager sometimes."

Sora stroked Rikus bicep.

"...Do you want me to show you how to touch it?" Riku asked.

"...Y...Yeah"

Riku rolled Sora over to face him. "...Alright."

He unbuckled Soras belt. Sora flinched as Riku freed his member.

"Okay" Riku said and licked his palm. "You grab it firmly-" Sora flinched as Riku grabbed him tightly. "And then you make simple motions back and forth."

"Okay..." Sora swallowed, burying his face into his pillow.

"Let me see your face."

Sora shyly unhid his face, but he kept his eyes clamped shut.

"Let me see your eyes."

Sora hesitantly forced his eyes open. They were big and blue and beautiful. His lashes were large and fluffy.

Riku could gaze into them forever. But Sora turned away embarrassed again.

Riku stopped playing with his penis. "Do you still want me to do this?"

"Yes"

Riku took his chin and turned it towards him. "Then look at me."

Soras eyes fluttered open. Only then did Riku continue with the motions. Sora blushed so fiercely Riku could still see it even in the dim candle light. Tears started to stream down his face.

Riku stopped again. "Are you okay?"

"It's weird..."

Riku removed his hand and backed off. "I'm sorry..."

Sora wiped his face and sniffed. "You don't need to stop"

"I don't want to upset you..."

"I'm not upset... I'm just kinda nervous. But I don't want to ask anyone else."

"And there's no one else in the world I would do this for." Riku concurred. "But I'll always take care of you. Always. I made that vow to myself a long time ago. So I'm taking care of this. Don't be embarrassed. I'll take care of you in anyway you need, whether it's fighting or... this."

"Okay..." said Sora. He took Rikus hand nervously, and led it down his body again. "I trust you..."

"Okay..." Riku licked his fingers again and shoved them into Soras pants. "Open up your legs."

He slid his hand between Soras cheeks and massaged his entrance with two fingers. Sora made a whimper and his toes curled.

"You like the pressure?" Riku asked. Sora moaned in response. Riku swirled his finger around his entrance. He tried to press a tip in, but Sora was a virgin and his entrance wouldn't allow it, not without a proper lubricant, which they didn't have. Sora moaned at the pressure.

' _What a missed opportunity_ ' Riku thought to himself. He wondered if he'd ever get to try again. ' _He would feel amazing inside. He's so small..._ ' Sora shuddered and whimpered. He started to wiggle his hips with the motions. His balls rubbed against Rikus wrist as he did so. They both enjoyed that.

Soras fears melted away. His eyes rolled back and closed.

"Look at me..." reminded Riku gently. Sora did so and began panting. They got lost in each others eyes. Riku felt him get harder against his arm. "Very good..." he approved.

Sora moaned and grabbed Rikus arm for stability.

Riku stopped the massage and returned to Soras neglected member. Pre-cum started to bead at the tip. Riku tightly squeezed it from base to tip to gather as much as he could out, then tasted it off his fingers.

Sora didn't get an opportunity to comment on it before Riku grabbed his 'little guy' and started to jerk him off. Sora whined and squirmed.

"You're sensitive..."

Sora nodded and his eyes started to water again. "I'm going to..." his eyes squeezed shut and he rolled onto his back.

Riku sat up onto his knees to stable his balance and jerked harder. Sora clawed at Rikus shoulders. If Rikus clothes weren't magical, they would have torn. Sora began to wind his hips. His breathing started to hitch. He started sweating bullets. He cried out.

Sora started to cum.

Riku pulled up Soras' shirt so he wouldn't stain it as he came all over his tummy. Riku leaned down and took one of Soras nipples in his mouth. Sora would never be able to do this to himself, so there was no point beyond his own desire. He moaned, sucked and tickled the bud with his tongue until Sora finished cumming. Sora arched into his mouth until Riku pulled off with a wet pop.

Sora was in a trance. He went limp. He felt like he was floating, in a haze of ecstasy.

Riku scooped up Soras seed with two fingers. He ate it hungrily. He moaned in satisfaction.

Then Riku pulled Soras shirt back down and tucked him back into his pants. He paid no mind to Sora, who was in shocked out of his trance watching him do that. His eyes went so wide they almost fell out his head.

"Are... are you supposed to e-eat t-that? Won't you get sick?"

"It's natural. It's you." he replied simply, settling down on his pillow. "It tastes different to mine."

"Different... is that okay? Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, you just have a different diet to me. Yours is sweeter."

"Sweeter..." Sora whispered to himself.

"You should stop eating so much candy." Riku sighed comfortably and closed his eyes for the night. "Well, goodnight"

"O-oh, goodnight..." Sora pulled the duvet back over his sweaty body. "Thanks..."

Riku chuckled. "No problem"

"...Um, can you not tell anyone about this? I know you said it's natural but..."

"This is just between us."

Sora nodded nervously. "Okay... I'm gonna run to the bathroom. I'll be right back." and with that, he climbed out of bed and left the room. He could hear him pee.

Riku felt the mattress where Sora had laid. It was hot and soaked with sweat. He didn't want to bother the staff to ask them to change the sheets, especially so late at night, so he laid a clean towel down instead. When Sora returned he settled down onto a place that was clean and dry. It seemed to help his nerves.

"We should do this more often" Riku said quietly. "Have sleepovers I mean."

"Really?"

"Yeah. This is been nice. I needed this too. I didn't realise how much."

Sora beamed and snuggled up closer to him. "Cool..."

"You're going to take my eye out!" Riku complained as Sora laid on his shoulder. Sora was in such a good mood he didn't care and he playfully threw himself over Rikus body. Riku chuckled and put an arm around him. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight!"

The End


	2. Breaking Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter. Set the morning after.

The morning light was shining through the small rectangular window. Riku woke up to a light panting sound. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and rolled over.

Sora had kicked the duvet off himself and was playing with his morning wood. His eyes were closed and he was concentrating on stroking himself. Small moans left his lips.

Riku smiled. He looked so sweet. How did Sora look so innocent while doing something so... lustful?

Riku took Sora by the chin and turned his head to face him.

Soras eyes shot open, not having realised Riku had woken up. Out of instinct, he got embarrassed and took his hand off himself. He covered himself with the duvet.

"You remember what I said?" Riku whispered. "Look at me." Sora blinked and then sighed in relief. Riku took the duvet off of him. "Carry on" he said.

Sora hesitated, then shyly started stroking himself again. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to get into the mood again. Riku lightly blew on his eye lids. It tickled Sora and made him open his eyes again. Then Riku sat up and spat on Soras penis.

Riku covered Soras hand with his own - he made the grip tighter and guided his motions. Sora moaned. "Always make it wet" said Riku. Sora nodded.

Riku released him and grabbed his ball-sack. Sora winced and whined when Riku squeezed it. "Rub your chest" whispered Riku.

Sora did so. He flinched when he brushed across his nipple. They were more sensitive than normal.

Riku let go of Soras balls and stuck his fingers in Soras mouth. Sora gagged as Riku got his fingers wet. Then Riku shoved his own pants off and grabbed his own neglected cock. He gave a long moan. "Copy me"

He began to jerk himself off. He hadn't touched himself the night before, and the pent up lust had made him sensitive. He clamped his eyes shut as he got lost in ecstasy.

"Riku, that's not fair," he heard Sora whine. "You need to look at me too if I need to look at you!"

Riku almost came at the sound of his voice. He took a moment to gain his composure, taking his hand off himself. His hand was trembling and his cock was twitching, begging to be touched. Sora copied, as he'd been instructed, but he wasn't happy about it. "Riku... don't stop. I don't want to stop." He tugged at Rikus arm. "Come on! I'll shut up!"

Riku couldn't take it anymore. He started to give Sora a blow job.

Sora suddenly cried out and started to writhe. Riku held him down by his hips, bobbing his head up and down. Sora pulled Rikus hair. Riku growled. His voice made a vibration sensation on Soras penis. Sora screamed as he came in Rikus mouth. Riku collected the cum in his cheeks and carried on sucking until Sora went soft.

Riku came himself after just a few strokes. It was a huge sigh of relief. It was so satisfying he had a dizzy spell.

Sora was a sweaty mess. He was breathing hard and was completely limp.

Riku ran his finger along Soras lip and wiggled it inside his mouth to open it. Then he leaned over him and spat Soras own cum into his mouth.

Sora was lost in the afterglow of his orgasm and didn't resist at first. When he realised what happening, he tried to push Riku away but it was too late.

Riku clamped a hand over his mouth to stop him spitting it out.

"Swallow it" Riku ordered.

Sora shook his head.

"Sora, swallow it."

Sora shook his head again. Riku pinned him down with his body weight and rubbed Soras throat, encouraging him to swallow.

"I stole your cum before. You should have it this time. It's already been in your body. Its part of you. Swallow it."

Sora squeezed his eyes shut. He gripped the sheets. After some hesitation, he took a big gulp.

He took another big gulp and, eventually, swallowed all. He had coughing fit when Riku raised his hand. Riku rolled off of him.

Riku playfully shoved him and licked his hand clean of their seed. "Don't pout"

"I'm not pouting", Sora pouted. Riku sighed and laid beside Sora. Sora wiped cum from the corners of his mouth. "Why did you do that anyway? I can't do that any of that to myself."

"That's a good point. I guess I got distracted... did you enjoy it?"

Sora blushed. "I didn't like swallowing it, that was gross. I liked... what you did with your mouth though."

"You're so spoiled."

"How am I spoiled?"

"I'm just teasing. Well, schools over. " Riku said. "Do you feel enlightened? Have I broadened your mind? I liked teaching you things. I didn't realise how much I missed it. I used to teach you how to fight. I haven't done it since we left the island..."

Sora flipped his pillow onto the other side - one that was not soaked with sweat and was cool. "Yeah. I'm glad I know how to do this without it hurting now... and I know that I'm never eating that again."

Riku laughed. "It tasted good to me. I don't know what to tell you. You and Roxas share faces but I guess you don't share taste buds. He likes salty sweet just fine."

Sora started, and then looked away. "...I'm not Roxas... I'm just me. I-"

"I know. I'm sorry. Don't take me seriously. I'm just pushing your buttons." He took Soras shoulder. "What do you want to do now?"

Sora tried to calm down and sighed. "I need a bath."

"You really do."

"Hey!"

"But afterwards, lets get that breakfast."

Sora smiled at him and nodded. Riku stroked away some cum that was on the brunettes chin. He sucked it off his thumb.

"Unless you're full already."

Sora got flustered and Riku laughed as he blocked his punches. "Is this anyway to treat your teacher?" Riku leaped off the bed and went to the bathroom.

Then they shared a bath. This was much to Rikus regret, because Sora emptied almost a whole bottle of bubble bath into the tub and the bubbles were just monstrous mountains now. Also, Sora insisted on brushing his teeth in the bath.

"Could you not have done that before?" Riku groaned.

Sora dunked his head under the water, rinsing his mouth, then spat toothpaste and bathwater at Riku.

"That is disgusting!"

"Now you know how it feels!"

"That was way worse then anything I did!"

Sora splashed him. Riku splashed back. They burst out laughing. By the time they got the splashing out of their systems, the tub was half empty and the floor soaked.

Sora gave himself a bubble beard, then started to wash Rikus hair. He'd had to sit up on his knees to reach.

Discreetly, Riku covered his fingers with soap and massaged Soras hole. Sora moaned and wound his hips. Riku breached the entrance and pushed his middle finger inside. It was very tight, but the soap had helped him slip inside further than he'd expected. Sora gasped and immediately clenched on him to resist, but he was already two knuckles deep.

"What are you doing?" Sora gasped.

"What I couldn't do last night. It feels good when you let it, but it feels weird at first. Try to concentrate on something else."

Riku put Soras hands back in his hair. He wriggled his finger deep inside him. Sora arched at the sensation and his breath hitched.

"Don't tense up. Try and relax."

Sora whined and pressed his forehead against Rikus.

"It's okay. It's only one." Riku comforted. "I won't do more. When you're in the mood, this'll feel good. But you have to train your body to be able to take it, just like everything else. So you have to practice a little bit every day."

Sora wrapped his arms around him and rested on his shoulder.

"How does it feel inside you Sora?"

"It's weird... it's uncomfortable... and deep..." he squirmed.

Riku splashed some water over his body to keep him warm. Sora moaned in appreciation and settled down, sitting on Rikus lap. He flinched when he felt Rikus erection, but Riku shushed him, and pressed him back down. He carried on fingering him. Sora bit his lip and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked.

Sora pulled Riku down so he could rest his foreheads against his. "Do you do this to yourself?"

Riku nodded. "Turn around. Let me see you do this."

Sora didn't really want to let go of his best friend, so he frowned a bit, but as Riku removed his finger he did as he asked. Sora turned around. Riku pushed him forward so he was on all fours.

"Now, put a finger in."

Soras hand shook as he reached behind him. He grunted as he stuck the tip in.

Riku couldn't get enough of the view. "You're too cute, Sora."

"Don't make fun of me! Gah!" he yelled as Riku pressed on his hand. It pushed his finger further inside.

"Touch your penis too. Just like I showed you."

Sora balanced himself on the end of the tub and used his free hand to touch himself. Sora sighed and began to writhe. He shuddered when Riku idly started fondling his balls. "Find a rhythm."

Sora closed his eyes and tried to synch his hands up.

"That's it..." Riku encouraged. "It is getting easier?" Sora nodded. Riku splashed water over him again to keep him warm. Riku saw his muscles relax.

Under the bubbles, Riku started to touch himself. Sora looked amazing. He honestly wanted to take Soras virginity. But Sora had asked for his help, so his priority had to be Soras' pleasure not his own. Sora was too tight to be able loose his virginity yet anyway.

He took Soras finger out of him. He replaced it with his own middle finger and shoved it in deep. Sora clenched around him and cried out at the roughness. Riku didn't thrust, he hooked his finger and twisted it around. He covered Soras hand again and made him jerk himself off more violently. Sora cries became erratic and he whined and whimpered. Tears started streaming down his face.

He arched his back as he came into the water. He fell limp into the tub. He passed out.

After years of building up his magical stamina, Sora could breathe under water, and so Riku wasn't worried. Instead, he made himself cum, then he washed Sora and then washed himself. Though, honestly, with all they had done to the water, he couldn't help but feel they were probably cleaner before they got in.

He carried Sora back to bed and got dressed as he waited for him to wake up. Soras eyes eventually fluttered open. "Good morning again, sleepy head." said Riku. "Are you gonna buy me breakfast or what?"

Sora rubbed his eyes and took in his surroundings. Then he looked at Riku. "Is this a dream?"

"No."

"This has all been so crazy... it's got to be a dream. This can't be for real."

"It's not a dream. Don't worry - I always wake you up when you're dreaming."

Sora didn't look like he really believed him. "Riku... even if this is a dream... thanks."

Riku gave a sympathetic smile. Sora had missed out on a lot of his own life because he'd been forced to sleep through it. It really hadn't been fair. Between that and sharing his body with other people, Sora hadn't felt validated or valued for who he was, instead of what he was, for a very long time. But Riku wanted no one but him. Not Roxas, not Ventus, not his key blade, just Sora.

"Hey..." Riku attempted to lighten the mood, "I'm sure Donald and Goofy are awake by now. Why don't we join them for breakfast?"

Sora briefly thought about it, then nodded. His pent up anger from being sexually frustrated had been taken out on them, but he felt better now. He could apologise to them. Donald probably wouldn't apologise back, but that was just Donald.

He got dressed and they joined Soras companions out on the district square. They shared a big breakfast. Riku usually preferred to eat alone, but he let Sora sit close to him. He even let him steal some bacon from his plate. Sora needed to bulk up anyway.

Sora and Donald made up.

That didn't last long.

Donald immediately started ranting and raving again when they received complaints from the owner that Sora had flooded their bathroom. The bed and breakfast banned them and took money for repairs.

Riku waved Sora good bye as the trio boarded the gummy ship. Donalds' screaming could be heard even as they sealed the doors and lifted into the air. Sora wasn't fazed by it at all. He smiled out the window at Riku until he become a dot.

The End  
  
  



End file.
